Time DISCONTINUED
by AscendingCanadian
Summary: Twenty Years On, Yuzu and Mei meet up again in preparation for a Class Reunion (T because idk where I'm taking this) (No longer Temp hiatus but largely infrequent updates) [DISCONTINUED]
1. Meet Again (Chapter 1)

"How long has it been?"

"20 years."

Aihara Mei, or, after 20 years, Udagawa Mei, had decided to catch up with her stepsister/ex-girlfriend; Their incestuous relationship had been kept secret from family for the last 20 years, a feat of its own.

"How's mom?" Mei asked, continuing their conversation, she had relatively been out of touch since the arranged marriage, and had only realized it after she received a text from Harumi about a class reunion happening on the 23rd.

It was the 21st, a whole two days earlier than the event, and having no place to stay, had opted to go meet Yuzu in her apartment. She was genuinely surprised she still lived in the same apartment after 20 years.

Yuzu took a moment; "She passed away three years ago, drunk driver."

There was the noticeable pain in her voice as she said it, oh how she really missed her mother, always offering advice and comfort when she needed it; When it was Yuzu's turn to take care of her, the sleepless night and the nearly endless river of tears as she sat next to her mother's form on the death bed was something she couldn't ever forget.

"You look like her."

"Thanks."

Silence followed Yuzu's response, of course, for Mei, not knowing that your stepmother who took care of you died with you ever knowing it...well...it leave's an impression as to how long has it been.

Mei glanced at Yuzu, there wasn't a ring on her finger, but the matching rings they shared was still hanging on Yuzu's neck.

Well, it was the same case with Mei, but she had a different ring on her finger.

"Have kids?"

Mei was startled by the question, it took her a few seconds to register and create an answer; A rather unexpected one really.

"No. We divorced 10 years ago."

"But you kept the family name?"

Mei nodded.

Yuzu smiled, a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless; Knowing that Mei _could have_ retunred to her but didn't...hurt her for some reason. _"Heh, I fell for her too hard."_ Yuzu thought to herself, their relationship was pretty awkward from beginning to end, but she savoured the memories. Those were the happiest memories of her life.

Mei scoffed and continued the conversation; "I understand that you're still single?"

Yuzu didn't answer.

But Mei...had a different idea.

She propped herself on all fours on the table, and crawled towards Yuzu, occasionally licking her lips.

The kinks she learned of being married.

Yuzu didn't react though, even as Mei's lips were only several centimetera from hers, she remained unfazed, having grown and matured as time went by.

First thing she stopped herself from doing was dyeing her hair, her natural chestnut coloured hair she had learned to appreciate was the current form, her hips had noticeably gotten curvier, and she had cut her hair short, her hair barely reaching her shoulders.

She quite literally became the spitting image of her mother.

"How about it?" Mei, seductively, said to Yuzu; While Yuzu matured, Mei had become only a bit more childish during the time she was married, her husband being the playful type that he was, had taught her to loosen up and enjoy her days like it was her last, even after the divorce, he remarked how her behaviour was the same when he taught her to loosen up.

Yuzu shook her head and stood up, while she did want to get back with her relationship with Mei, she had...more important matters to attend to, especially now that...

Mei was left dumbfounded, Yuzu used to act all embarassed and stutter when she got close; _"It_ has _been Twenty Years, I wonder how much has she changed?"_ Mei wondered to herself, she wanted to know how different was the Yuzu in front of her from the Yuzu she knew back then, was she a bartender? A showgirl? A secretary? A manager?

Yuzu checked the wall clock.

2:00 PM

"Shit."

Yuzu was about to run towards the bathroom when it came to her.

She had showered earlier, and she really didn't need to worry about what time she went to work.

"Hmmmm...Hey Mei."

The raven haired woman looked up from her position on the table, staring at the eyes of the one she loved.

"Do you want to see where I work?"

Mei nodded, curiosity in her eyes; "Where do you-"

She was promptly cut off by the doorbell ringing, Yuzu walked over and looked at the tiny screen.

"Come in."

After she said that, she walked off into her bedroom, the sounds of her getting dressed had piqued Mei's curiosity, how much did Yuzu change? She noticed the way how Yuzu walked professionally, along with cutting her hair made her look like her mother.

The door opened.

Two kids. One teen, and a toddler.

"We're home."


	2. Work (Chapter 2)

The car ride was silent.

Ridiculously silent.

Yuzu was driving, Mei was in the Passenger Side seat, and it was really silent.

The raven haired woman had expected Yuzu to take the train, or at least the bus, but what she wasn't expecting was for Yuzu to drive; There was much professionalism in how she drove, calm, collected, and would occasionally glance at the rearview mirror.

She was expecting for Yuzu to play a song, but it was the opposite, it was silent, the radio wasn't even on; She did leave her phone charging. So that's still a thing.

Before they left, the two kids had called Yuzu 'Mom', the eldest one ran straight into their bedroom (formerly Mrs. Aihara's bedroom), with the toddler following. Yuzu had even told them that there was food in the fridge.

This was all too much for Mei to process, and was the reason why the ride was relatively silent.

Mei looked out the window and watched as they drove through downtown Tokyo, taking a second to admire the largest commercial building she could see.

K-O Corporation. The largest business currently in Japan, having multiple subsidiaries ranging from Banks and R&D to malls. The Aihara and Udagawa family were major customers of the K-O Corporation.

The Corporation was formerly jointly managed by the Okogi and Kaname families, though after some debate, the management went to the Okogi family, with the Kaname family being a major shareholder (up to 30% of the corporations shares were held by the Kaname family.)

Mei was genuinely surprised when they started nearing the building, the parking area was underground, rumored to be a compromise done by the former CEO as to not force businesses to move.

Their car pulled up to the entrance, and the security guard had a look for surprise on his face.

"Ma'am, why-" Yuzu cut him off, motioning to stay quiet, the security guard merely sighed and nodded, letting them pass. Mei was still genuinely trying to figure out what was going on. And had decided to just follow Yuzu whatever the case.

As soon as the car was parked, both got out of the vehicle and Yuzu lead the way to the nearest elevator.

* * *

"So you work here?" Mei began as the elevator went up, impressed

"You can say it like that." The chestnut haired woman replied, a smug look on her face.

Mei noticed only now that Yuzu had pressed the button for the 53rd floor, nearly the top of the 55 storie building, and was genuinely curious of her position.

 _Ding_

When the door opened, they were greeted by male and female workers alike, lining up in front of the elevator, Yuzu confidently walked out, and the group of 8 compressed themselves around her.

"Ma'am, the Kaname family is asking about the status of your children."

"Ma'am, Mr. Ito is asking for a meeting with you."

"Ma'am, the..."

And so they talked and talked and talked, Mei cautiously stepped out of the circle and watched as they slowly dispersed, leaving only Yuzu standing after two minutes.

* * *

"So...what's your job exactly?" Mei asked, curious.

"Current CEO of the K-O Corporation, according to the Okogi family tree."

Mei stopped.

Yuzu stopped and turned around to face Mei.

Mei could only stare at Yuzu's standing form. She knew Yuzu had potential, but she genuinely wasn't expecting for her to become CEO of the largest corporation in Japan. Not to mention...

"I know the Aihara and Udegawa family have been in debt for the past 6 years correct?" Yuzu added, walking inside her office with Mei in tow. Mei could only nod.

While both families were quite rich, recent events had caused both families to fall into severe debt, an estimated 22.3 Billion Yen had been loaned from the K-O Corporation and the Japanese government, with the Aihara family shouldering more than 80% of the total debt.

The sheer scale was too much for the Aihara family, the family was considering filing for bankruptcy, the Udegawa family was paying their share of the debt (3 Million Yen a Year), which left the Aihara family alone. The entire Aihara family had put all their hopes on Mei, in hopes of her finding a way.

And so she did.

"Is this why you called me here? To mock me?" The raven haired woman clenched her fist and held back tears, she felt betrayed in all honesty, and wanted to give Yuzu a slap to the face.

"Oh no, no, none of that."

Yuzu put on her reading glasses, which Mei admits is actually kind of cute, and picked up a folder.

"I called you here because according to this. All of the Aihara family debt was to be put under your name." Yuzu spoke out loud, Mei could only stand in submission.

"Is this true?"

She nodded.

Yuzu sighed. Of all the things that she couldn't imagine, one of them was for Mei to he stupid enough to shoulder all of the remaining debt.

Putting the folder down on the table, Yuzu picked up a piece of paper.

A contract.

"The Kaname family had requested that you pay for the remaining debt in the span of 3 months."

Mei gasped in shock; "T-There's no way-!"

Yuzu held up a finger; "If you can't completely pay for the remaining debt within the next 3 months, all the assets of the Aihara family are to be absorbed into the K-O Corporation and redistributed to the K-O Corporation shareholders."

Yuzu held out the contract.

"Or you be hired as an employee of the K-O Corporation under my jurisdiction until you reach retirement age."

Mei was genuinely surprised.

Yuzu sighed, set the contract down on her table and sat down on her chair.

"Both of these options are given to you by the Kaname family. Even the second one if you don't believe me." She added, wearing her reading glasses again and opening another folder. The prospect of Mei working for her was something she was looking forward to.

"Who's the father?"

Yuzuko could only sigh in disappointment, she had expected this question.

"Kaname Kino, deceased."

"So you're a Kaname."

"Yes. I am. However, the options given to you weren't directed by me."

The raven haired woman was currently undergoing a turmoil of emotions and decisions, little options and major consequences.

Sacrificing her freedom or Endangering her family.

Choices, choices, choices.

* * *

Yuzuko took a moment.

There was a third option, agreed upon by the Kaname and Okogi families, and was supported by both, even though it meant that they were going to break Japanese custom.

The third option was something that had the power to bring her down back to her teenage bumbling self. A side of her that she really didn't want to go back to.

"A...third option was offered by the Okogi family..."

Welp, her sanity was about to be thrown out the window.

"Agreed and supported by both families..."

Mei looked at Yuzu's form as she pulled out a small case from her desk.

"...are you willing to break norms?"

Mei hesitated; "Yes."

"Are you ready to face discrimination from the people who are undoubtedly going to find out?"

"...yes..."

Yuzuko stood up, and walked over to Mei. Running a hand over the raven haired girls cheek, feeling the softness and warmth.

"The third option..." Yuzu neared her lips to Meis, her heart was racing like she was in high school again. Her hand was sliding down towards Meis sides, entering the hem of the ravens skirt.

"...is to marry."

Mei, who was now breathing quite heavily, stuttered in between breaths; "W-W-Who do I h-have to m-marry?"

The CEO smiled, and moved her lips near Meis ears.

"Me."

And thus, the sounds of loud lovemaking echoed throughout the floor for the next half hour, workers were careful to not disturb them, ignoring the loud moans of 'Yuzu' every five minutes

* * *

 ** _A/N: better to not ask as to why I'm writing this at 5 AM_**

 ** _Nor is it better to ask wtf is going on_**

 ** _Leave a review tho_**


	3. Morning Shenanigans (Chapter 3)

_"How the Tables have turned."_

Soon-to-be-re-wed Udegawa Mei thought while lying in bed.

Kaname Yuzuko's bed to be more specific.

And was panting, red faced, sweating, and had Yuzuko rubbing her entire naked body on top of hers; Yuzuko was still alive and kicking, her endurance had impressed Mei, but it was honestly too much for the raven.

Six Hours.

Six. Continuous. Hours.

Yesterday, they did it in Yuzuko's office (which had rather one sided windows), when they went home, they did it again, and slept.

Now it was 11 AM, of the 22nd, and they've been going at it for 6 Hours since they both woke up at 5 AM, she couldn't count how many times either of them had had an orgasm, but the bed was very, very, _very_ wet.

The door slammed open, and the eldest of Yuzuko's kids entered the room, with only one thing in mind: "CAN YOU TWO PLEASE BE QUIET!?"

The poor girls innocence was shattered when she saw what was in front of her. The poor teen was frozen, mouth agape.

Yuzuko was on top of Mei, Yuzukos left hand was _somewhere_ on Meis body, and Mei was being held from moving by Yuzuko holding Meis arms with her right hand and was pinning Meis legs with her own.

All in all, it was a sight that would completely destroys someones innocence.

"Ume, dear, take care of your little sister."

The teen only nodded and _painstakingly slowly_ closed the door behind her, the clicking of the lock indicating that the door was closed.

"We-" Yuzuko put a finger on Mei's lips, motioning for silence.

"aaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The rather loud shout of realization echoed throughout the apartment; Finally Yuzuko spoke, " _Now_ we can stop." Getting up from her position, straddling Mei. She picked up a random headband from the side of the bed and braided her hair into a small bun, a fast record of under 3 seconds.

Getting off Mei, Yuzu proceeded to get dressed, not before drying herself from whatever juices and liquids that had scattered through out the room. Mei was frozen however.

This was the best sex she'd had in _years_.

* * *

"How did you get so good?"

The question came from Mei, and was oddly nonchalant in nature.

Which didn't help Kaname Ume, the eldest of Yuzuko's daughters, from blushing on a level never before seen. Her face being so red that you'd think she was a tomato.

"Practice. Needed to relieve stress once in a while after Kino passed."

Again, didn't really help Ume. Being the fact that they were literally eating breakfast.

"Hmm? Who relieved you?"

Nonchalant Sexual Questions about her mothers sexual activities in the past, Ume had now practically heard everything.

"Matsuri and Harumin occasionally."

The chestnut haired Ume nearly spit out her drink.

"You had sex with Aunt Matsuri and Harumi!?" She asked in surprise.

Yuzu smiled, an assuring smile, and nodded. A quick glance at Mei showed that she was surprised too. And was trying to keep her mouth closed. Yuzuko continued. "Though we only did it if any of them had free time at the day I requested it. It honestly felt like Compensated Dating since they always asked for money after."

Mei, having heard enough, turned to Ume.

"So. What's your name?" She asked, remarking the similarities between Ume and the 16 year old Yuzu.

A pregnant pause. "Kaname Ume...16 years old...pleased to meet you." The eldest stood up and bowed. Trying to keep her eyes focused on the floor.

As soon as she sat back down, it was her turn. "How about you? What's your relationship with my mom?"

Mei chuckled. Yuzu chuckled. They both stared at each other and burst out laughing.

The poor girl was stunned. She didn't even know what were between her mother and this other woman, but they were both laughing.

Recovering her breath, Mei answered; "I'm Yuzu's little step sister, and ex-Girlfriend."

"Ah."

Ume's train of thought practically halted at the speed of light as soon as she heard 'Step Sister' and 'ex-Girlfriend' in the same sentence.

Wait.

 _Step Sister?_

"Are you telling me that mom and you have been comitting _incest?_ "

Mei and Yuzu nodded, both women were close to bursting out laughing again. To Meis knowledge, no one else but them knew about it, but to Yuzu, she had practically told all of her friends and even told her mother about it.

Yuzu wasn't expecting for her mother to chuckle and say _"It was pretty obvious that you two were a thing you know."_

The fact that her mother knew after how long meant that there really wasn't a point of keeping it a secret.

Back to their family breakfast however, Ume was still trying to process all of this and had placed her forehead on the table, a long groan came from her as she processed all this.

The sound of an alarm snapped the trio back to reality, Yuzu glanced at the time.

"Oh shit."

Quickly downing her breakfast, Yuzu immediately rushed toward the shower.

Both the Kaname and Okogi family were supposed to meet her with Mei accompanying her at 12 Noon.

It was 11:30 already.

"Mei. Shower."

Not even 5 minutes and Yuzu was already done showering, and was currently getting herself dressed.

Mei tried to wrap her head at the speed Yuzu was moving.

She could only sigh as Yuzu pushed her into the bathroom, telling her where the soap was.

A lot had changed, but it seems Yuzu had inherited her mothers speed when it comes to rushing.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Short Chapter because I've only been writing whatever comes to my mind.**_

 _ **And leave more reviews**_


	4. Remembering the Past (Chapter 4)

The car ride was, again, silent.

Not because there was anythinf between the two, the reason was that the two didn't have anything of particular interest to talk about. While Mei was curious as to what was the relationship between Yuzu and her late husband, she had opted to not ask, as it would've probably lead to a result she wasn't prepared to face.

Another minute of silence.

Mei couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"You were...married before right?"

Yuzu nodded, not taking her eyes off the road.

"What was he like?"

Yuzu chuckled; "Kino? Well..."

 _ **Flashback...to the time when Yuzu was still married, before Kino passed.**_

 _ **A random beach, 12 years ago.**_

"Mama! Mama!" A young toddler ran towards a certain woman, her chestnut hair reached past her hips, her white sundress fluttered along with the cool wind, she placed a hand on the top of her purple sun hat, keeping it from flying away.

The woman smiled, a smile befit of a mother; "C'mere Ume." She knelt down and opened her arms, the toddler ran into her arms, wrapping her in a hug. "Where's dad?" She asked, the toddler pointed towards the far edge of the beach.

"Want to see dad?"

The toddler nodded furiously, the woman smiled in satisfaction and stood up, and held the toddlers hand. They both started walking towards the far edge, it didn't take long for them to catch sight of a figure.

"Heeeeeeeey! Kino!" The woman shouted, and waved; The figure turned towards them and waved back, beginning a slow walk towards them.

The woman hefted the toddler onto her back as they started walking towards the figure.

Upon closer inspection, the figure was rather tall, at nearly 6 feet tall, he had black hair and wore black framed glasses for his brown coloured eyes. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and black shorts, with flip flops as footwear.

"Your daughter wants to see you."

The man chuckled, and hefted the toddler from the woman's back; "How's my little girl?" He enthusiastically asked the toddler, nuzzling his face on her stomach, the toddler laughed as he hugged her; The young child could bear the beating of his heart, he lifted her up again and positioned her on his back, another piggyback ride. And the toddler couldn't be happier.

They were the image of a perfect family, there wasn't any trouble that they couldn't handle, and they had a perfectly healthy daughter.

Yuzu smiled at the image of her daughter and husband running around the beach, the young child was laughing, and so was her husband.

Nothing could ruin their happy family.

 _ **Fast Forward...8 years ago.**_

 _ **Streets, on the way home.**_

The car ride was silent.

Yuzu was looking out the window, Kino was driving, and Ume was quietly playing with her dolls on the back seat. Multitudes of thoughts were running through Yuzu's mind; Money wasn't a problem, she had inherited the family riches on her father's side, Kino had inherited the Kaname family riches too.

She was worried about what would happen after.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"What do I do after?"

Silence.

Kino sighed; "If it comes to that, I can trust you to make your own decisions. Along with the inheritance." The man didn't take his eyes off the road.

"But...it _will_ come to that...there's no guarantee of any other result." Yuzu replied, turning her attention forward.

"True..."

Silence again.

"Hey Kino..."

"Hm?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course I do."

"So you won't leave me?"

Kino froze, and took a moment to think of an answer. Whatever he says now would never leave Yuzu's mind, and would also be a promise to himself, Yuzu, and Ume.

"I won't...but when the time comes...I'll be with you."

Yuzu had to force her tears from falling as she turned her attention outside again.

 _ **4 Years ago...**_

 _ **March 23rd**_

It was awfully sunny, there weren't any clouds in the sky, well, a few, but that's a different point, men and women stood up and threw flowers at a casket being lowered into the ground. A chestnut haired woman, Yuzu, had a veil on her face, on her arms was a baby, Ume was silently crying next to her, holding a white rose.

As the others threw their white roses and paid their respects, Yuzu and Ume were the last ones, mother and daughter simultaneously threw both their white roses, each had a letter attached to it.

As other family left, Yuzu, her daughter Ume, and her mother Ume, were the last to leave; Yuzu shed no tears, a promise she made on his death bed.

 _"When it's time for me, I don't want you to cry, you're going to ruin that beautiful face of yours."_

And so, she did not shed a single tear.

 _ **Back to the Present...**_

Mei had nothing to say as she listened to Yuzu talk.

Thankgoodness there was a traffic jam.

As Mei listened, she saw that Yuzu was tearing up, and her voice was breaking, quietly, she want ahead and hugged her, not as a romantic partner, but as a younger sister, a shoulder to cry on.

"Shhhh. Come on. Let it all out."

Yuzu cried with all her feelings, tears and smudged make up stuck themselves on Meis white sweater, but the raven paid no heed.

Her sister was hurting. And right now, she didn't know what to do other than let her shed tears.

"I loved him! A-A-And yet! He left me!" Yuzu cried out in anguish.

"He promised me! He promised..."

4 years worth of held back tears were released, it was all too much for Yuzu to recall her life when Kino was still alive.

"Shhhhhh..." Mei didn't let go of her sister, she rubbed Yuzus back to comfort her.

Yuzus cries had diminished to simple whimpers; "He promised me *sniff* ...that he wouldn't leave me..."

Mei continued comforting Yuzu, she didn't know what to do, but she was doing her best.

 _ **A/N: AC here, sorry for the long wait, was experiencing Writers Block, also busy playing F/GO**_

 _ **Do you know how hard it is to write the last part of this chapter while listening to Panzerkampf by Sabaton?**_

 _ **Also, updates are going to be less frequent, as I'm still in the middle of my Writers Block.**_


	5. Parking and Other Things (Chapter 5)

As the car rolled up on the parking area entrance, Yuzu was still rubbing the now ruined make up off her face, Mei was still handing her wet wipes (Yuzu had gone through 2 whole packs of it already) due to the fact that the makeup wasn't wearing off.

It was a pain to not be embarrassed at the look the Security Guard gave Yuzu, dark streaks of makeup were now scattered, practically covering her face honestly. The Security Guard, in pity, handed Yuzu a pack of wipes _specifically_ for makeup; Yuzu smiled as a thank you and drove off.

Despite being the CEO of the company, she didn't have a special parking place to call her own, and thus they were driving around looking for one, as the parking space was full due to an event being hosted (not to mention...family members were here.)

To pass the time, Mei _casually_ picked up Yuzus phone.

Password protected, a 25 character password.

 _"Dammit."_ She cursed to herself, Yuzu was genuinely amused having noticed Mei while she was driving. "Even if you did unlock that thing, you won't find anything juicy in there." She remarked, turning a corner and continued looking for a spot.

Mei pouted, so unlike her really, and set down the phone; "That's your work phone right?" She asked, Yuzu merely nodded. "Where's your personal phone?"

"In my pocket at all times." The business woman replied, her facial expression changing to that of frustration. They've been driving around the 3rd level of the parking area for the past 10 minutes, and still, they couldn't find a parking spot. Which irritated Yuzu to no end.

Mei puted at Yuzu's response, and started looking around to help Yuzu.

"Over there!" Mei exclaimed, pointing at something.

Yuzus head turned towards where Mei was pointing, there, in all it's empty grey glory, was a parking space, flanked by a suspicious looking SUV and a silver sedan, it was directly across the only elevator in this floor, a tiring walk yes, but it was better than nothing. Turning the car around (she preferred parking with the rear end pointing at the wall), she asked Mei to get off first, the incidents that had happened with her children had taught her a lesson:

 _ **Never**_ park in a tight space between two cars parallel to each other with someone inside, door scratching and insurance suffering will ensue (sometimes.)

* * *

Yuzu sighed in relief as she finay turned off the car; Removing her keys, she slowly and carefully opened the door, making sure to not hit the silver sedan right next to her car; Checking her shoes, she nodded at Mei, the two then proceeded to start walking towards the elevator...which was on the other side of the parking lot.

Sighing, both decided to endure it and started walking towards the elevator, taking this chance, Mei decided to start some small talk.

"So, how did you meet your husband?" She asked, genuine curiosity evident in her voice.

Placing a finger on her chin, she thought about it; "Hmm...I think it was during a party..."

 _ **Some Very Very Long Time Ago**_

Yuzu wasn't very well versed in formal parties, granted, she was invited here by her own mother, who straight-up told her to get over Mei.

Honestly, it didn't feel like a party at all, it felt more like a very expensive dinner, as evidenced by the red carpet in the middle and the rather expensive looking outfits everyone else were wearing; This mostly went to her, elbow length dark blue gloves with equally dark blue sequins on them and an open back, one piece, dark blue dress that had a cut, exposing her right leg and thigh. Same would go to her shoes really, 4 inch heels were a pain for her.

Her hair was tied up in a very attractive bun, which looked more like a braided ponytail tucked up into a bun, her hair was in its natural chestnut; It would be a surprise if _no one_ looked in her direction at least once.

Which didn't really help considering there were at least 10 to 20 women glaring her way as their partners had their sights fixed on her.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone from her purse, scrolling through facebook, trying to find something of particular interest. Unfortunately, nothing was keeping her interest, as the articles in her news feed were mostly posts from her mother. Which were mostly about how she was having fun with her old classmates.

" _Ahem_. Excuse me."

Her attention shifted upwards, there, a man, who was considerably taller than her, offered out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, a genuine smile on his face, his hand was wide open, inviting her; Yuzu was frozen, she didn't know what to do, this was the first time someone had actually invited her for something, rather humorously, she put her hand on his in an almost robotic fashion, letting him guide her on what to do. As he pulled her over to the dance floor, she almost tripped, heels were not her thing, how she was going to dance with heels? She didn't know.

Raising his arm and spinning Yuzu to face him, the man casually put a hand on Yuzus waist, Yuzu on the other hand, by instinct, put a hand on the mans shoulder, and both proceeded to interlock their free hands.

And so they danced, step by step, they were almost in sync, as if they were made for each other, their eyes were constantly focused on each other, their faces mere inches away, unflinching; The two looked like they professionals at first glance, but in reality, they were just strangers, two random people who happened to meet in a party neither of them would've wanted to be part of.

Yuzu was in a trance, her attention was focused on the brown orbs of the man she was dancing with, there was a feeling inside of her that she can't properly describe, but it was familiar to her, it was the same feeling every time her and Mei were alone, when they were having fun.

But this time...it was a fire that burned brighter than anything Yuzu had known, her feelings were in chaos.

The beating of drums, the stepped crescendo of violins, the pleasant rhythm of trumpets.

The soft, synchronized, beating of hearts.

Curious and blushing redder than a tomato, Yuzu spoke; "What's your name?"

The man smiled, Yuzus heart fluttered like a little girl running across the playground chasing a butterfly; "Kaname, Kino, nice to meet you Miss..?"

"Aihara, Aihara Yuzu."

They smiled at each other, smiles of affection, of young, semi-drunk, love.

All the while, Ume, the adult woman she is, was videotaping the entire exchange, chuckling like a little girl.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **1\. I was not expecting to be able to write this**_

 _ **2\. I was not expecting to be able to end this chapter in such a way that would leave you satisfied**_

 _ **3\. I started writing this 2 weeks ago**_ _ **and was only able to finish it around 3AM (PST), today, 5/28/2018**_

 _ **4\. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'm gonna go start writing up Chapter 6 because I have no plans of sleeping today**_

 _ **-AC**_


End file.
